


Allons-y My Wayward Sociopath

by darklycomic



Series: Allons-y My Wayward Sociopath [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Hannibal (TV), Lucifer (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Insanity, Parody, References to My Immortal, Satire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklycomic/pseuds/darklycomic
Summary: Join Baby Jess Mischa Watson on her travels through space and time with the Tenth Doctor (because apparently he's the hot one) as they exorcise demons, solve complex mysteries, eat people, and finally reveal the Doctor's real name (and it IS pronounceable, so fuk of!)





	Allons-y My Wayward Sociopath

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first fanfic ever so plz be nice!!! This one is 4 all my goffick peeps out there, espeshally u, Willow — ur my bff forever!!!1!1!!

My name is Baby Jess Mischa Watson. I have long gingre hair that’s not wavy but not straight ether, and green eyes like absynth. A lot of people tell me I look like Taylor Swift but I hate that fukking prep so they can fuck of! I’m related to John Watson but I wish I wasn’t cuz he’s my daddy cruhs (AN: Daddies arnt perverded so don’t judge me!) ! im also an alien and thats how I met the doctor. (If u don’t know who he iz u need to educate urself!!!!”

Anyway today I wore a black tshirt with silver metal studs on the front and a shot black skirt with a studded belt and black coverses with red laces. I put black eyeliner around my eyes in a sexxxy cat eye and used iridessent red eye shadow on my eyelids and a shimmery black lip stick on my lips because im goth (in case u can’t tell).

One day on the planet Cripton a sexy guy with spiket brown hair walked out of a blue box. He had eyes like two fudge coffee brownies, sweet and deckident. He staired at me and yelped “Baby Jess Mischa Waston you need to allonsy with me!”

“How do you know my fukking name?!>!” I shreeked.

“Don’t ask dumb fukking questions just come!”

I scowled angrilly at him. “I don’t get in weird boxes witt strange crreepy pervs like you! Fuck off!”

“Fine.” He stated. “Then I will just have o take you with me because if you don’t run now you’ll die.”

He grabbed my arm and stuck his big metal tool against my head and when I woke up I was in a spaceship. I had no idea where I was.

“It’s smaller on the outside, Baby,” he explained.

“Where am I?” I asked.

“The Tardess.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: OK ma goffick peeps! Tell me wut u think!!1 I want cunstrucktive critasism -- but if u dont lyk it, u can fuk of!!1!!!1!1!1!1!!!


End file.
